


Blue Flowers

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Field, Flowers, Other, Sorrow, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness has been abolished at tremendous cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I had some pain so I thought I'd share it to get it out of me.

“Hey Cas,” Dean started. “I'm uh...I'm here again. Thought I'd...Ida know, see how you're doing? Silly, I know. You're fine.” He had to stop there for a moment. “Sam thinks I might do something stupid, but I promised him I won't. So I won't.” Dean's voice broke on the last word. He lowered his head to gather his thoughts before he was able to continue.

“It's spring now. Maybe you know that already? The flowers are all blooming. I don't know what kinds or anything. Colourful ones. Lots of bees.” Dean fidgeted a bit, staring at the ground. “I know I've already thanked you...but thank you again. Without you we couldn't'ave beat the Darkness. So yeah, thanks.” He paused to wipe his eyes. “Sam uh, Sam doesn't want to hunt any more. I think it's 'cause of me. I've been a bit....reckless I guess. Whatever.” Tears streamed down Dean's face. His breath was starting to come in gulps.

“I um, I know you're safe. I just know it. You deserve to be after everything.” Dean stared down at the pretty blue flowers on the ground, trying to get a hold of himself. “The flowers bloom more here,” Dean tried to change tracks. “Maybe because of the ashes.” A sob escaped instead of words. He watched the petals flutter in the breeze while he cried silently for a while. 

“We spr-spread your...Jim-Jimmy's ashes h-h-here,” Dean sobbed. “Af-fter the s-s-salt and b-burn.” Dean broke down again, shoulders heaving, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. “Seemed like the r-right thing to do, b-burning yo-...Ji-Jim-” Grief took over completely. Dean yanked his hands out of his pockets to cover his face while he cried openly. 

“I'm sorry!” he yelled. “I'm sorry!” Dean's legs couldn't hold him any more. He collapsed down onto his knees, crushing some of the flowers. Sobs wracked his body making him grip the grass like the Earth would toss him away otherwise. “Maybe...maybe...I c-can h-have an hour o-or t-two with y-you before I g-go to H-Hell wh-whe-when the t-time c-c-comes,” Dean prayed aloud through his tears, knowing deep in his bones that he didn't deserve to even hope for that much.

+

Sam waited until the sun was low on the horizon before going to his brother. He waited until he could barely discern the difference between the shadowy outline of his kneeling brother and the evening sky. He waited until the keening sounds stopped. 

When he arrived at the broken shell of a man that was his brother, he crouched down to hug him with one arm. There Sam gave a squeeze and stood up, pulling his brother with him. After a short pause for balance, Sam led Dean to the car, keeping his brother in the shelter of his strong arm. It wasn't until they were sitting in the car that Sam noticed the wilting blue flower Dean had plucked from the ground.


End file.
